1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device or method for protecting tire rims or hubcaps. More particularly, this invention relates to a cover that is positioned over a vehicle tire rim or hubcap to protect the rim or hubcap from cleaning sprays, polishes and the like.
2. Related Art
Many people derive significant pleasure from thoroughly cleaning their vehicle. One aspect of thoroughly cleaning a vehicle for some people is to apply a polish or similar oily substance to the tires in order to make the tire appear shiny. One such product that is commonly used is Armor All(copyright) Protectant which is widely available in many automotive and department stores. However, many consumers find it difficult to apply a sufficient coat of a tire spray or polish to the tires without also inadvertently applying some of the tire spray or polish onto the rim or hubcap of the tire. Among other reasons, it is undesirable to apply the tire spray or polish to the rim or hubcap of the tire because it creates a dulling effect on the rim or hubcap. Once the tire spray or polish has been inadvertently applied to the rim or hubcap of the tire, it often takes two to three additional washings to remove it from the rim or hubcap.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus that is able to protect the rim or hubcap of a tire from the inadvertent application of various tire cleaning and polishing products so that the consumer is spared the extra and difficult step of removing such products from the tire rim or hubcap.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for protecting the rim or hubcap of a tire. A tire rim cover is provided that comprises a flexible round shaped body and an elastic ring shaped member that is coupled to the round body. The elastic ring shaped member is design to surround the outer edge of the rim or hubcap of a tire. A clip is coupled to the tire rim cover and is designed to be removably attached to the tire rim or hubcap to resist accidental dislodging of the tire rim cover. Alternatively, one or more straps may be coupled to the back side of the tire rim cover, and the clip or clips may be coupled to the straps.
In another aspect, a method of using a tire rim protection device is provided. A tire rim cover comprising a flexible round shaped body and an elastic ring shaped member coupled to the round body is positioned adjacent to a tire rim. The elastic ring shaped member is positioned to surround, at least in part, the tire rim or hubcap of a tire. A clip, coupled to the tire rim cover is also provided. The clip is removably attached to the tire rim or hubcap and resists accidental dislodging of the tire rim cover.